


Malediction

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1041]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and team face a strangely religious case of possible serial killings





	Malediction

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/07/2002 for the word [malediction](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/07/malediction).
> 
> malediction  
> A curse or execration.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #571 Intuition.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malediction

Gibbs was pretty sure this guy was medically insane. He claimed that he killed the petty officer because God told him the petty officer was planning evil. If it had just been this one incident, Gibbs might have believed him, but he wasn’t the only one recently to claim that God told him to kill so and so because they were planning evil.

Gibbs’ gut was going crazy. His intuition insisted that there was more going on with this case. Ducky profiled all the killers and did agree that they were all highly religious men. Still most religious men didn’t just go around randomly killing people because God told them to. 

Gibbs didn’t like this case, at all. If they couldn’t figure out who this God was and why he was telling these people to kill others or for that matter how he was even targeting the victims, the people would just get off in court on an insanity plea. Gibbs snarled and growled and stomped around.

Tony’s intuition was going almost as crazy as Gibbs, but he didn’t have any movies that had this plot to fall back on. There were no ties between the victims that they could find and no ties between the killers either. Tony worried that if they didn’t figure this out soon, Gibbs would end up Ari level obsessed over this case.

Heck even Vance was wondering if the whole world had gone crazy and was demanding daily updates and that they stop this, well Vance didn’t even know what to call it. It wasn’t exactly a serial killer since the murderers varied every time, but it wasn’t a normal case either. Not a single person on the team wished that this case became a cold case. They knew this case would forever haunt them if they couldn’t solve it now and stop the killing spree.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
